


That Comes from Me

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel, Servant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “You didn’t even give me a chance,” she said, anger simmering in her words. “What? Did I do something to displease you?”“Yes. You stood there and forced me to have to breathe in your scent,” Castiel said. A small trace of jasmine wafted over to him again and he felt himself calm down. “Let it be known to you that my scent may be intoxicating to you, but yours is nauseating to me. Thank you for your interest, but I will not be requiring your presence anymore. Goodbye, Your Royal Highness.” April’s jaw set and she turned swiftly, stalking away and leaving the smell of spinach and sulfur in her wake.But even then… If the smell of Limburger cheese and vinegar couldn’t erase the delicious smell of jasmine, it couldn’t be overpowered by spinach and sulfur, either.Why? Because that smell of jasmine is his mark on his mate.





	That Comes from Me

Castiel felt himself growing bored. The Alpha in front of his throne had barely even been introduced, but Castiel was already done talking with him. All the Alphas he’d been introduced to this evening were only grasping at straws. None of them smelled right and they were all much too old for his liking. That wouldn’t do for Castiel. He had standards, after all.

This party, and the three before it had been thrown in his honor. He was reaching adulthood and his father wanted to find the right Alpha for him — no matter their royal or non-royal standing.

 _“Preferably royal,”_ King Charles, Castiel’s father, had said to his son when he presented the Omega Prince with the information that he would have to choose a mate. “ _But if someone’s scent reaches out to you… I guess…I guess I don’t have much of a choice.”_

None of these repugnant Alphas Chuck was bringing him were it. Castiel already knew where _his_ Alpha was. The parties his father kept throwing were just formalities. All royals had to do it before non-royals were brought into the pool for choosing a mate.

 _“Just meet these other royal and noble Alphas, Castiel,”_ Chuck had pleaded when Castiel told him he’d already found his mate. _“Maybe one of them will smell even better than your chamberlain boy you think is your Alpha.”_

Castiel could catch the faint traces of his Alpha in the air. Not even the smell of the imported Limburger cheese or the bowl of the exotic fruits next to him, or even the ever-present vinegar smell from the vinegar and bread placed on every table in the room, could drown out the positively divine smell of jasmine coming from the kitchen.

Why? Because that jasmine smell came from _himself._ Well, himself and his Alpha’s scents mixed together. It came from the slick that his Alpha made just pour out of him mixed with his Alpha’s cum. It came from where he rubbed that slick into his Alpha as a claim on him. That jasmine came from the Alpha he had already given himself to, the Alpha he’d already made reek of himself.

Castiel rolled his neck, sighing and flicking his hand at the Alpha sitting across from him. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“B-but, Your Royal Highness, I—”

“You may go.” Castiel shot the pale Duke an intense look. “Do not make me repeat myself.”

“Y-yes, Your Royal Highness.” The Duke left hastily; leaving a sour smell in the air that made Castiel sigh again.

“Your Royal Highness,” a voice called from his left. Powerful and demanding, that voice was... It made him shiver and his Omega preen. Castiel smiled as the strong scent of jasmine, mixed with a faint scent of cedar and grass, replaced the unpleasant smell left by the Duke of Garrison Point. “I brought you the wine you requested.”

“My, my,” Castiel breathed out, turning his head to catch the green gaze of his Alpha. “Dean, what is a chamberlain like you doing outside your post?”

“Why, Your Royal Highness,” Dean purred in that way that made Castiel’s heart beat faster. “I could smell your displeasure from across the room. And I can’t have that, can I, Your Royal Highness?” Castiel smiled up at Dean, yearning to reach out and touch his Alpha.

“No, I guess you couldn’t,” he whispered, brushing his fingers on Dean’s when the Alpha handed him his cup. “I guess it’s your job to take care of your Omega?” Dean’s eyes flashed with red at the mention of Castiel being his.

“It is my job,” Dean said huskily, “And I intend to do it.”

“Really?” Castiel took a sip of the red drink, letting some drip down his chin and onto his neck. “Oh dear. Could you get that?” He craned his head to the side, putting his neck on display — putting the spot where Dean would place his mating mark on him on display.

“Cas,” Dean growled. “If you’re not careful I’m going to take you right here.”

“Hm,” Castiel almost moaned. “I’d _better_ be careful then, Alpha?” He turned his head back to smirk at Dean, swiping his tongue out over his bottom lip slowly.

“Unless you want to get knotted where everyone can see it,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow. “You definitely better watch yourself, Omega.”

“Hm,” Castiel purred, looking out at all the Alphas conversing. Bragging about themselves and posturing to intimidate. All of them wanting to look the part to get into Castiel’s favor. All of them wanting to mate Castiel. “Don’t they make you jealous?”

“The Alphas?”

“Yes.” Castiel turned back to look at Dean. “They wall want to mate me. Doesn’t that make you jealous?”

“Should it?” Dean asked. “Do you intend to mate any of them?”

Castiel scoffed, “Of course not.”

“Then no,” Dean said quietly. “I’m not jealous. They can’t do anything without your permission. Regardless of your father's blessing. They all have to listen to you, don’t they, Your Royal Highness?”

“You do, too, don’t you, Dean?” Castiel smiled seductively at him. “You’d have to do as I told you, wouldn’t you? Even if it was a… Lewd or vulgar request, right?” Confusion floated through Dean’s eyes for a second before understanding took over his features.

“You’d like getting knotted by me in front of all them, wouldn’t you?” he said, smirking in amusement. “You’d like having them all see you shaking apart as I fucked you like the animals we are, wouldn’t you, Your Royal Highness? You’d like coming just as I knotted and sank my teeth into your neck, wouldn’t you, my Omega?” Dean leaned in a little closer, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Castiel felt his breathing quicken and his heartbeat increase. He could feel his hole become wet with slick and his cock was twitching with every word Dean uttered. “You’d like having all eyes on you as you sang for your Alpha, wouldn’t you, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel breathed out. “Yes, Dean.” He was about to grab the front of Dean’s shirt and pull him down for a kiss, the rest of the people in the room be damned, but someone chose that moment to interrupt him.

“Your Royal Highness?” Castiel looked between Dean’s eyes, gasping sharply as Dean gave him a smoldering look before excusing himself and walking away. He clenched his fist and looked at the man who’d asked for his attention. “May I present to you, Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Reapers Landing, Alpha April Kelly.”

“Hello, Your Royal Highness,” April said, taking a step up and holding her hand out. Castiel saw her nose twitch as she undoubtedly scented his arousal hanging in the air around him. Her eyes fluttered a bit before they landed on his and her pupils were blown wide. “It’s an honor to meet you and may I say, you smell divine. I’m ecstatic to have the chance to—”

“That will be all,” Castiel interrupted, revelling a little in the shock that washed across her features. “Samandriel.” He turned to the beta who’d introduced April and stood up. “Please tell my father that this party is over. None of these Alphas will do.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Samandriel said quickly, bowing his head. “Right away, Your Royal Highness.” Castiel looked down at April, smiling as he scented her irritation at being rejected. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You didn’t even give me a chance,” she said, anger simmering in her words. “What? Did I do something to displease you?”

“Yes. You stood there and forced me to have to breathe in your scent,” Castiel said. A small trace of jasmine wafted over to him again and he felt himself calm down. “Let it be known to you that my scent may be intoxicating to you, but yours is nauseating to me. Thank you for your interest, but I will not be requiring your presence anymore. Goodbye, Your Royal Highness.” April’s jaw set and she turned swiftly, stalking away and leaving the smell of spinach and sulfur in her wake.

But even then… If the smell of Limburger cheese and vinegar couldn’t erase the delicious smell of jasmine, it couldn’t be overpowered by spinach and sulfur, either.

Why? Because that smell of jasmine is his mark on his mate.


End file.
